


My light in the dark.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: How Do I Tag, I hate myself, M/M, Why do I fucking live, heck, mcbullshit, oh no, this fell through faster than I fell on my ass in the snow, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: After black watch and Jesse's relationship with genji was just as bad as he thought it would be, he think he needs to find someone just like him. That's when his knight in shining blue cloth arrives.





	My light in the dark.

Jesse knew what was going to happen, before even starting this. He didn't care. He just wanted to feel something other than pure emtyness for a change. That man was all trouble. But who cares? Love is love. It doesn't matter how long. 

 

He took care of Genji for as long as mind was going to let him. He was still a changing man and still had a lot to learn. For the years they were together, Jesse got what he wanted. Love. He was there for when genji needed him too. But something was always off.

There were times when everything was perfect.

And then there was the other 80%....

"Hey Genji why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Jesse, Chickens do not usually cross the road, they are not exposed to that sort of envoirnment. But what is it?"

Do you see the problem here?

Jesse was an ass. Genji didn't know what the hell a joke was.

Jesse needed someone with a sense if humor. At least genji tried to take an interest. Somewhat.

Genji kept to himself a lot too. Another unfovorable quality.

He wanted to be open and feel trusted but at that time, he didn't really care. Genji made him feel again. And that's all he needed to get by.

 

Atleast, for the time being.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

When black watch fell trough, so did his relationship. For a while, it felt like genji was.... The one.. Somewhere along the lines they just.... Split up.. Genji went to seek redemption from soneone other then a stupid coyboy run away that didn't know shit and Jesse went back to his shit that started it. This time, on his own terms. No organizations. No gangs. Nothing even like that. He took justice into his own big strong hands.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

One night he sat as his usual bar, waving the bartender for his usual, Kentucky burbon. But something about tonight was strange. He sat on a barstool in the corner, chatter and slow country music being the only sounds he could hear . He leaned back on the wall, manspreading as the king he was. He knew pretty much everyone there. And that's why what happened next was so strange. A stranger walked in. He shuffled around for a bit. Trying to find a place to sit to try and make himself seem not visible. But he stuck out like a sore thumb on a broken hand. He was Japanese, gray black hair tied up in a yello hair thing. Jesse didn't know why it was called so that's what it's called now. He had a blue shirt thing that's hard to describe. But he could describe this. There was a pound of tiddy hanging out. Hey, just like- No, He won't think about him. The stranger finally found his spot. Right next to Jesse. "Howdy partner." Jesse tipped his hat, greeting him. "Ummm... Hello." The stranger was handed a menu and scanned it, trying to find something appetizing or at the very least etible. "Come here often? Cus you sure dont look like it." The stranger seemed to blush at his accent. "This is my first time here. What do you recommend I order?" "Coffe tastes like boiled dirt. Everything else is mighty fine." "Thank you for the warning." "I'm Jesse." "My name is Hanzo Shimada" Oh what a weird name. Where do I know that from- wait a minute.... Jesse squinted confusedly at the stranger. "You gotta brother or something...?" "Yes. He's alive, but not to me." "What's his there name?" ....... "Genji..." Oh my (Don worry I'm gonna update I was just tired when I made this.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo the freak am I doing. What's good? I'm taking suggestions on my shit soo like if you have ideas mc tell me


End file.
